(Meth)acrolein or (meth)acrylic acid and is generally produced by a gas phase catalytic oxidation reaction of propylene, propane or isobutylene using a multi-tubular reactor and using molecular oxygen or a molecular oxygen-containing gas in the presence of a composite oxide catalyst.
Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-8-92147) discloses a method in which temperature of a fluid for removing heat (to be referred to as “heat medium” hereinafter) is equalized by controlling a temperature difference in a reactor from its inlet to outlet at from 2 to 10° C. or less, by effecting parallel flow of the flow of the heat medium in the reactor shell with the flow direction of a reaction gas fed into the reactor and also effecting meandering ascent of flow of the heat medium using baffles.
Proposals are extremely scarce regarding equipment for controlling reaction temperature, for the purpose of industrially controlling the reaction having a large calorific value.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-8-92147